


The Mission

by lone_sehlat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sehlat/pseuds/lone_sehlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a past challenge at chronometric.  Prompt was:  This week, your challenge is to write a ficlet that takes place in (and captures the mood of, ideally) either early morning or late night--after midnight, but before sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

He slipped from his bed, opposite his usual avenue of egress, quietly as to not awake the sleeping sehlat that occupied the rug on that side of his bed. The Watcher was still rather bright and present as he slipped out of the house, carefully punching in the code to disarm the alarm that was set nightly. Set not so much for intruders, but warn occupants of the house of any prowling predators. Although the city of Shi'kahr was nearby, Ambassador Sarek's home was rather remote and The Forge nearly began in his backyard. Hungry le-matyas and wild sehlats had often left their mark in the gardens. Before Spock had been born, one wild sehlat had tried to make its way into the home. Now there were alarms that would send unpleasant shockwaves through intruders- and the alarm did not discriminate between animals and young half-human, half- Vulcan wanderers. Soon though, the Watcher- the bright moon, would be setting, to make way for the sun as it would make its ascent into the Vulcan sky and Spock was on a mission and running out of time.

He had listened to his mother tell a tale about a small creature that inhabited her gardens, only to come out at night and help the gardens grow, or cause mischief if the garden was not up to its standards. He did not believe her, but she had seemed so insistent even with Sarek telling her that such fairy tales were illogical and that she should not be filling Spock's head with such nonsense, he found himself hoping against all logic that his mother was right. He was hoping not only that she was right, but he would be able to capture one of these small creatures and be able to present it to her in Sarek's presence. In the cloak closet beside the door, he had secreted away a small bag that held a a few items he felt would aid him in such a capture. Being careful not to make any noise, he grabbed the bag and as an afterthought, pulled his father's cloak from its hanger and wrapped it around himself, freezing when the hanger clattered to ground.

When he didn't hear footsteps or his father's voice, he quickly snuck out of the door and made his way to the garden, so intent on his goal, he was not worrying about the possibility of a predator drawn by his movement and scent. Since he recalled his mother saying something about the garden gnome being fond of flowers, he set up his trap near one of his mother's flowerbeds and slipped under the stone carved bench to keep watch, bundling himself in his father's cloak. He chastised himself for not taking more consideration in regards to the temperature. He waited patiently, but minute after minute slowly passed with no small humanoid creature arriving to do chores in the garden. His eyes grew heavy and his eyelids began a slow descent that matched the Watcher's progress in late night sky.

The sun was just beginning its climb, when he felt himself being picked up into strong arms and carried back into the house. "This was foolish my son. You will not do it again."

"No, Father, I will not," Spock agreed, as his father placed him back in bed.

"Be glad it is I who found you. Not a Le-Matya. Or your worried mother." As he spoke, he slipped a small figurine he had picked up on his last visit to Earth. "Perhaps you could give this to her when she wakes," he said before turning to leave.

Before going back to sleep, Spock looked at the figurine. A small gnome, just as his mother had described. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to sleep, his mission, somewhat of a success.


End file.
